Naughty Girls Get Kohl
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Nicky has managed to get herself into trouble. As usual, Red is not amused - or tries not to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so … two in one day! I know. I try to avoid that and space things out a little, but this one was a secret. As most of you know, Johanna – 002 has become my unofficial beta (I guess this makes it official? idk). Because of that, she never gets any surprises from me. I thought I'd write one today and give her a treat since she's been writing me words like crazy (and humoring my trips to the dark playground). So, this one is for her – which also explains why it's lacking a bit in quality.

XOXOXO

Red had been sitting in her office when she heard footsteps pounding through her kitchen. Someone was running - unacceptable. There was no nonsense in her kitchen and from the squeals and laughter she could hear she knew it wasn't anything serious.

She was about to get up when Nicky came running into her office and fell into her lap. She could feel the young woman gasping for breath, as she wrapped her arms around Red's neck. "Nicky, get off me," Red said, trying to get Nicky to let her go.

"Cheat," Alex said, leaning over and trying to catch her breath. "Don't worry, I'll get you back when mommy can't protect you," she said. When she saw Red look at her seriously, Alex winked - letting her know that it was all in good fun.

Nicky sat up and stuck her tongue out at Alex. "This isn't cheating! Besides, Red will always protect me - I'm her favorite."

"Brat," Alex said, leaning forward and pinching Nicky's arm. She backed off before Nicky could retaliate and laughed as she left. "Just wait, Nichols," she said, calling over her shoulder, "this isn't over."

Shaking her head no, against Red. Nicky tried to wriggle closer. "She's trying to kill me," she said, laughing as she pointed after Alex.

Red began to speak, but was promptly smacked in the face with wild curls. With her mouth open, Red found herself with Nicky's hair in her mouth as well. She spit it out and raised a hand and pushed it all back down. "Child, if you do not let go and get your hair out of my face I will cut it all off when you sleep."

"You wouldn't," Nicky said, only pulling back enough to look at her - not remove herself completely. She didn't think Red would every really do it, but she needed to see her face.

Red arched an eyebrow and gave her a stern look. "You want to find out?"

"No," Nicky said, reluctantly pulling further away. Red was serious. Nicky protectively put a hand over her hair. "Yuck, why is it wet."

Red pulled Nicky's hand away from her hair and held it in her own. "It's wet because you shoved it in my mouth."

"Did not," Nicky said petulantly. She made a grumpy face and huffed in protest.

Red laughed at the look on her face. Nicky always managed to make her feel warm and happy. Something that was often lacking in prison, but Nicky was family and that made her heart fill with pride and joy. "Oh really? How else did it end up in my mouth?"

Nicky shrugged. She leaned her head down on Red's shoulder. She felt Red squeeze her hand and smiled softly.

"Now you're going to get my shirt all wet with your soggy hair?" the older woman asked. She wrapped an arm around Nicky and began to rub her back.

"Shh, it's your spit, stop complaining," Nicky said closing her eyes. She nuzzled against her and made a small noise of contentment as Red continued to rub.

Red turned her head and kissed the top of Nicky's head. "Your hair tastes like strawberries," she said offhandedly.

"That why you tried to eat it?" Nicky asked, giggling. "I told you I didn't put it in your mouth."

"Why do I keep you? You're mad," Red answered, laughing. She hugged Nicky against her. Sometimes Red just wanted to fuss over her like most people fussed over babies.

Nicky smiled to herself and began to play with Red's fingers. "'Cause you love me."

Red's heart swelled at the words, but she wouldn't dare give Nicky the satisfaction of knowing that. "Hmm," Red said, trying to sound unsure. "I suppose I might love you a little bit."

"Ma," Nicky whined.

"Fine, I love you crazy girl. You're a brat and a pain in my ass, but I keep you because you're mine," Red said, knowing how much Nicky loved to hear that she was special to Red. Despite how easily they had fallen into a mother/daughter dynamic, Nicky was still insecure about whether people really cared about her. She was still healing.

Being spoiled was only something that could last so long. Nicky also needed quite a deal of tough love. Surviving Red's rules and expectations, seemed to build Nicky's confidence in ways that had little to do with big talking or acting tough. "Now, get off, you're too heavy and you're bony ass is digging into my thighs."

"Maybe you should feed me more," Nicky quipped.

Red looked at Nicky and called her out on something she had been holding back for the right moment to address. The moment had arrived. "Maybe you should eat what I cook and not just pick at the things you like"

"I always eat what you cook," said defensively. She looked wounded that Red would think such a thing.

"Really? Is that why every time we have asparagus or beets or pork chops you come to me later looking for snacks? You're a picky eater Nicky."

"Um, maybe… or maybe you just happen to make those on days that I'm extra hungry." Nicky explained - trying to climb back out of the hole she'd just dug herself into.

Red rolled her eyes and ignored Nicky's excuses. "You want to tell me what it is that you did to Vause?" she asked, curiously. She watched as Nicky sat on her desk in front of her. She crossed her arms and stared at Nicky, waiting for the girl to see how unamused she was that Nicky was up there.

If Nicky did notice, she showed no sign of it. She looked down at Red and scrunched up her eyebrows. "How come you're gonna take her side? I didn't even do anything." She would have probably been a little more offended except that it wasn't true.

"Nicky..."

"Okay, maybe I did do something, but it was a little something!" she said, hoping to appeal to Red's not-so-scary side. "You're supposed to be on my side though."

Red shook her head. "I don't take sides, especially not with my children. You're troublesome by nature."

"Maybe it's 'cause we get it from you," Nicky pointed out and grinned. Her face instantly slipped into something closer to a pout when Red looked less than amused. "Okay, so, I may have borrowed her towel when she was in the shower," she said, admitting to the tiny prank. She continued to confess, but it was so mumbled that Red couldn't make it out.

"Nicky," Red warned once more.

She sighed and continued to explain. "Okay! Maybe I borrowed her glasses … and her eyeliner, but they were still in the bathroom! She found them... mostly,"

"Tell me the rest of it," Red pushed.

Biting her lip, Nicky looked at Red lifting her shoulders in an attempt to play off how funny it was. "So, I might not have given the eyeliner back."

Red shook her head.

Nicky leaned her head back and slumped in defeat. "You told me last week you'd get me more," she whined. "I ran out."

"So you stole Alex's? You're a terrible impatient brat," Red said, rolling her eyes. She smacked Nicky's leg to get her to move and much to her chagrin. Nicky pulled her legs up crisscrossed on her desk, probably leaving muck from her shoes all over her papers. She was going to be the death of her.

Opening the drawer beneath Nicky, Red pulled out a brand new black eyeliner. "I should give this one to Vause and make you use her leftovers, but I won't."

"Because you love me," Nicky practically sang.

Red shook her head and leaned towards Nicky. "Because she's less annoying when she asks me for things. I make you use hers and you're back here in a week pestering me. This way I'll get a little bit of a break."

"Nu-uh," Nicky said, grinning at her.

Rolling her eyes, Red stood up and placed her hands on Nicky's knees. "You're right. You'll still be a pest," she said, cupping Nicky's face in her hands. "There are no such things as breaks when you're a mother - especially when the child in question is you, daughter of mine."

"Thank you mommy," Nicky said, pulling Red near her so she could kiss her cheek.

Red shook her head, trying not to laugh at how adorable she was. "Go find Vause, but be careful. Returning that isn't going to be enough. She'll want revenge - and I'm not saving you."

"But..." Nicky said, pouting. She huffed and jerked her body in protest as her foot hit the floor with a thump.

"No." Red could not believe that Nicky had just actually stomped her foot in protest. She had to stop indulging her spoiled nature, she told herself- knowing that she wouldn't. She loved their playful interactions. "Since you insist that you get all your stubborn and troublesome habits from me - I'm sure you will be able to handle it just fine on your own."

Nicky nodded, but popped out her bottom lip anyways. She slumped out of the office, but it was obvious it was all an act. She yelled out another thank you, as she ran off to find Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, for those of you that weren't aware, Johanna-002's birthday was in December. Happy belated to Jo! … okay … yeah … I may be a little late with this birthday gift (as well as the other story and the post office and … we're just gonna stop right there). Anyways Happy Birthday friend! I hope you enjoy : )

XOXOXO

Red was stirring the soup she had simmering when Nicky came in. The younger woman was too quiet, and a quiet Nicky, without tears, usually meant trouble. She waited silently for Nicky to open up about whatever drama she had gotten herself into. Letting Nicky ramble was always easier than dragging it out through questions.

Nicky moved to Red's side and lay her head against her shoulder. "Smells good," she said, with little inflection. It would be obvious to anyone who knew her that Nicky was sulking.

Without any thought, Red reached her hand up to Nicky's cheek and pulled her close enough to kiss her temple. It was an automatic response on her part. When she had become such a sentimental fool, she had no idea.

"Alex took my mascara," Nicky huffed. She turned to face Red, eyes turned down in submission. She hoped that maybe her humbleness might appease Red's ego. She had recently realized that pouting didn't work nearly as well as she thought. Red did what she wanted to when she wanted to. When she gave into Nicky's pleas, it was because she chose to.

"Is that why I can see your eyes, my little raccoon? Nothing there to clump up those pretty lashes of yours." Red laughed, amused at her own joke. She dipped a spoon into the soup and began to blow on it to cool. The last thing she had expected was playground antics and childish pranks - she should have expected it, but she hadn't.

Nicky crossed her arms. "I like it clumpy," she huffed. It was bad enough that Alex had taken her makeup, but now Red wasn't being any help, _and_ she was insulting her.

It had only been a week since Alex had been the one with the stolen makeup. Red had predicted this whole incident at the time, knowing exactly how things would play out for her girl. She had no intention to get involved in their drama. They were both adults - mostly.

"Taste this," Red said, holding the spoon up in front of Nicky's mouth and cupping her hand beneath her chin. Business as usual, that was her MO.

Rolling her eyes, Nicky opened her mouth and let Red feed her. She glared at Red over the spoon but did as she was told. Swallowing hard, she hesitated. She took a moment to enjoy Red's squirming anticipation, before commenting. "It's good, but needs more pepper."

Squinting her eyes, Red took a taste herself. She wanted to be sure that it actually did need a bit more spice and that Nicky wasn't just being a brat because Red wasn't offering sympathy.

Nicky crossed her arms again and let out an angry huff of air. "Ma," she groaned. She reached for Red's hands with both of hers and tried to drag her away. "Listen to me," she pleaded.

Red patted her cheek, possibly a little rougher than if it had truly been an affectionate or sympathetic gesture. "I'm listening, but if you want dinner you have to let me cook." She grabbed the pepper and added more with a heavy hand. Stirring the it in, she waited for Nicky to continue.

Giving up on her plea for undivided attention, Nicky sat down on the floor near her mother's feet. She pulled her knees up towards her chest and rested her arms on them. "She took my mascara," she repeated, hoping the words would have some new impact on the older woman this time around.

Red nodded. "You did take her eyeliner," she reminded, trying to keep her voice flat and unamused. The last thing a whiny Nicky needed was attention.

Rising to her feet, Nicky moved to stand in between Red and her soup. She looked at the older woman with pleading eyes. "I gave it back!" Red's lack of empathy made her feel cranky and frustrated.

Yes, she had taken Alex's eyeliner, but Red was supposed to be on her side. A little sympathy would hardly kill her. She had hoped Red would feel bad enough for her that she'd help her come up with a plan of revenge. At the very least she could stop patronizing her and stop enjoying Nicky's struggle so much.

"Nicky," Red said, putting heavy hands on her shoulders. "You only gave it back when you knew you were getting your own. You weren't being nice _or_ apologetic." She squeezed the tops of Nicky's arms and slid her back out of the way.

Hand on her hip, Nicky shifted her weight to one foot. "That's not the point," she said, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"That's exactly the point," Red said, chuckling. She wiped her hands off on a dishcloth and walked over to the center island and began to clean up. "Now go away."

As she moved throughout the room, she kept finding herself bumping into Nicky. She was following her around like a damn shadow. Every time she turned around, Nicky was underfoot. "I told you I wasn't going to help you when she got revenge, and I'm telling you the same thing now."

"Yeah, but-"

Red stopped and turned around to face her. She walked up to Nicky and cupped her face. "I love you, but you're in my way, and I have dinner to finish."

Rolling her eyes, Nicky continued following her around. "We're having soup. What the hell else are you making? We suddenly get in enough vegetables for a salad? Or are you making some fancy dessert that isn't fruit cocktail?"

Shaking her head in amusement, Red let Nicky rant. Nicky was right, there really wasn't much left to do for dinner, but she wasn't about to give the younger woman the satisfaction of being right. As long as she kept moving, Nicky wouldn't notice that she wasn't actually doing anything.

"You're mean," Nicky all but whined. She grabbed Red's sleeve and tugged until she looked at her. "Please?"

"Aww, poor baby," Red chuckled as she playfully grabbed Nicky's chin. "I'm terrible; I know. Now go away," she urged, trying to shuffle Nicky along. When that didn't work, she turned on her heels and headed towards her office. Maybe she could lock the gate…

Nicky glared at Red's retreating form. "You're gonna miss me…"

"Not if you never leave honey," Red said, sitting down at her desk. She knew Nicky was on her heels, but she had no intentions of budging. She'd raised three boys and married a Russian. This attempt at manipulation didn't affect her.

"...when I'm dead," Nicky added. She put her hands on her mother's shoulders and leaned in. Close to her ear, she continued her plight. "I heard that once… Vause killed a man."

Trying hard not to laugh, Red bit her lip and picked up a pen. She stared intently at the pages in front of her but wasn't focusing on anything other than how amused she was by the younger woman. Even with the severity of Alex's past still looming over them all, she couldn't help but delight in Nicky's playfulness. "You're Russian now - you can handle yourself."

Nicky wasn't sure if she wanted to swoon over Red's words or strangle her. She loved when Red claimed her as her own. It was almost, _almost_ , enough to distract her. "Russian by proxy!" she corrected. "Ma…" she pleaded, drawing back and pacing the small space.

"I raised you better than this," Red said, looking over her shoulder. "Stop whining." Maybe that wasn't entirely true, but it felt nice to say it. It felt right. Nicky was hers, and as often as she could, Red made sure that she reinforced that notion. Nicky. Was. Hers.

Nicky looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't raise me at all," she pointed out, voice rising in pitch. She threw her hands up in the air in wild frustration. She looked exactly like the irrational child that she sounded.

"Eh, that's debatable," Red said, tilting her head from side to side. "You're still growing." The teasing only garnered her an angry scowl. Nicky was acutely aware that Red was teasing her.

Shaking her head in frustration, Nicky was near her breaking point. "Stop it," she urged. Instead of annoyance, her voice took on a softer quality. Alex stole her makeup and Red was making fun of her. It was turning out to be a _great_ day. "Help me."

Not having any of it, Red turned back to her papers. "You have three older brothers - ask them for help," she suggested, finding great enjoyment in this new game she'd discovered. Not only did she get to spoil Nicky's plans, but she got to mother her in a way that they had both missed out on. So what if it was pure nonsense, it warmed Red's heart and filled her with gentle affection for the girl.

"We're in prison!" Nicky exclaimed. "...and I've never even met them." She walked over and leaned against the desk, right next to Red. "Why do you hate me?" she asked, unconsciously popping out her bottom lip.

Red grabbed Nicky's hand in both of her own. "I don't hate you." She looked up at Nicky with a genuine look of adoration. The sweet emotions were quickly washed away with mischievous amusement. "I just want you to go away."

Cutting her eyes at Red, Nicky realized that she had lost _this_ battle. However, there was still a war to be waged on one very annoying Alex Vause. She was on her own, but as Red pointed out she was Russian now - she'd figure something out.


End file.
